Why Us?
by TrueLoveInc
Summary: Harry found comfort in Ginny after braking up with Cho and Ginny finds comfort in Harry after braking up with dean love love love and babies!
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first fic ok i've never written before plez review

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ginny skipped down the girl's dormitory stairs and ran onto the arms of her love. It seemed like a wonderful dream but Ginny knew it wasn't. Harry's eyes sparkled with happiness as he hugged Ginny tight she wasn't a little girl anymore she had a wonderful and beautiful body and an even more lovely face. Her red hair flowed over her face and onto her shoulders.

"Ready" Ginny asked kissing Harry on the nose

"Of course" he replied kissing her back

 Ginny giggled as they headed out of the common room holding each other they were the perfect couple it was destiny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cho I have no personal life with you it seems that I go out with you one night and the next morning the whole school knows about it do you know just how frustrating that is and… and I don't think your over Cedric yet I know you say you r are but I cant seem to make you happy you cry when we kiss and he's all you ever want to talk about it so ughh" Harry hated saying these words he was only 16 how could he think he was in love.

"But Harry" Cho said tears streaming down her face

"Stop Cho or this will go on forever Harry's voice cracked he could feel hot tears welling up in his own eyes.

Before Cho could reply Harry was already running around the corner of corridor and before he knew he was back in the empty common room well not totally empty.

"Harry" 

He snapped his head up and he found himself looking at Ginny.

"Hi" he said dully

"What happened?" she said looking straight at him

To Harry Ginny looked so much different her eyes had only a dull sparkle and she looked older prettier and …… sadder. She looked as if she hadn't smiled in a million years

"I'm ok what about you" Harry said heading towards her

"Nothing just a messy brake up with Dean" said whispered a tear escaping 

"Oh I might be able to help" Harry said reviving an evil glare from Ginny " bad brake up just know with Cho"

Ginny's glare disappeared and she turned from Harry. For some reason Harry didn't care about Cho any more he only wanted Ginny…wanted to help Ginny but how she obviously didn't want to talk. Harry walke dup behind ginny and hugged her they stayed in that postion for what seemed forever until ginny turned around and kissed Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Surprise Surprise

Disclaimer: I still own nothing Darn!

A/N- ok i'm sorry if the first chapter is hard to understand I will try to clarify it with more flash backs I've never let other people read my stories and I'm a bit nervous but I'll get over it so lets get reading

Chapter 2: Surprise Surprise

Harry led Ginny into the Astronomy tower and sat her in a chair.

"I love you never forget that" Harry started

" I know Harry we've been through this a million times before we start snogging so lets just skip that part" Ginny interrupted 

Harry smiled widely as he leaned into Ginny kissing her softly then getting more passionate by the second. Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled on to his chair and started unbuttoning her shirt as Ginny unbuttoned his while their lips never parted. Harry had wanted to let out his passion for Ginny for forever and now was his chance.

"You know a bed would be more comfortable," Ginny whispered in his ear

Harry smiled and waved hi wand at an open spot in the tower. Out of nowhere a bed appeared and Harry and Ginny ran for it. Harry was lying on his back Ginny on top of him kissing his neck and rubbing his chest ………

(Next morning) 

Harry could smell Ginny her perfume lingered by his nose last night was perfect the passion the heat the romance it was all so perfect. Harry kissed Ginny on the nose and her eyes fluttered open she smiled at him they had a secret just them of course their whole romance was a secret even over the summer they never worked up the courage to tell her family not even Ron.

"Ron he probably in the library why would he be in the tower" Harry could hear Hermione's voice

"Someone saw him and Ginny walking up here and if he ugh did that to my sister I'll kill him I mean" Ron's voice was full of anger 

Harry scrambled out of the bed throwing on his boxers while Ginny threw on her clothes as fast as possible but not fast enough

"Harry how could you!" Ron's yelled

 Harry wheeled around in his boxers facing Ron and Hermione both with looked of surprise on their faces

"Uhh" he didn't know just quite what to say but he didn't have much of a chance either he had barley said anything before Ron was all over him Harry first got a blow to the stomach and it took him down parshley from surprise and Ron turned out be stronger than he looked. He could hear Ginny pleading with Ron to stop and arguing with Hermione. Harry had to get Ron off of him so rolling over so Ron was on the ground Harry stood up but Ron was on to him and started after him again

"Stop!" 

Ginny and Hermione were standing between Harry and Ron Hermione facing Harry and Ginny facing Ron. Ron face became calmer and it was no longer cherry red. Harry wiped a little e blood off his lip and just stared at Ron.

"Why my sister Harry, why" Ron asked not looking at Harry 

"Because I love her and I have for a while" Harry started to explain "around you and Hermione I felt well a little uncomfortable but around Ginny I felt I was loved for me not for being someone everyone want me to be she know me listens to me cares for me"

Ron looked at him "really" he asked

"Yeah really" Harry replied

"Fine but just take care of her man and don't let me catch you doing THAT again" Ron said pointing towards the bed "I'm going down to breakfast come on Hermione"

"Congrats you two" Hermione said following Ron out the door.

Ginny walked over to Harry and kissed his cheek. Harry didn't go down to breakfast or lunch he and Ron said very little and it disturbed him so after dinner he went straight to bed while Ron stayed in the common room with Hermione. 

Harry sat in his bed just thinking when he heard the door open

"Hello" Harry asked, "Who's there."

No reply

"Hello" Harry said again this time a slight growl came from beside his bed. Harry held his breath what was down there but before he knew it a tiger had jumped up on his bed and Harry just sat there mouth wide open. The tiger had more reddish and orange coloured fur with amazing golden eyes that seemed oddly familiar. Suddenly the tiger stated to glow a white orb surrounded it and light grew brighter until Harry was blinded by it. The light was gone with a flash and Harry saw an angel before him an angel with beautiful red hair, freckles, and golden brown eyes she seemed to be glowing.

Ok kind of short I know more surprises to come don't worry I'm trying to make this interesting so keep reading cause I will add more soon I hope 

Thanks for reading


	3. How? What? i don't understand

Disclaimer: I still own nothing grrrrrrr

A/N I hope you all like this chapter and I have read the fifth book so well never mind it really doesn't fit in to here but that's ok just keep reading and enjoying

Chapter 3: how what I don't understand

"Ginny" Harry asked as the glow slowly faded from her

"Yes" she replied leaning towards him

"How…how did you do that?" Harry sputtered out

"Oh well its on of my many talents, let me show you on I can do with my tongue" Ginny said curling up in Harry's lap

"What do you mean?" Harry asked again looking down at her

"Tell you later" Ginny whispered in his ear.

Before Harry could respond Ginny had sealed their lips together. She tasted like strawberry and Harry had always liked this her lips slide against his sometimes because of gloss and it tasted nice. Her tongue was trying to find a way into Harry's mouth and finally he let it in. he still remembered the first time they had kissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stood there hugging Ginny her tears seaping into his shirt. What had Dean done to hurt her so much? Why could Harry fell her pain and why did he care so much? All he knew was that he wanted to help Ginny make her feel better. _Stop _Harry told himself_ you can't feel this way this is Ron's little sister you can't like her _but Harry's heart told the opposite _she's hurt and she wants you to help her and you know that she wants you Harry and you want her you always have you belong with her don't ignore it she's not just Ron's little sister she's Ginny a girl hugging you, wanting you, you cant just leave her like this she's special, different and she needs you to help her get threw this._ Harry wanted to shake all these feeling and thoughts away but his heart wouldn't let him finally he gave in. What was so different and special about her?  But Harry didn't have a chance to ask because within the next second her lips had pressed against him melting into his and at that moment Harry could even feel the magical energy surging through them it was so powerful it made him feel like he could fight the whole world and win. He never felt like that when kissing Cho so why Ginny? He needed to know what was so special about her. Harry reluctantly pulled away from her but he couldn't do it not now he couldn't force her to tell him her darkest secrets throw out the depths of her soul. He would do it later. Yes later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry never did ask her nor no matter what he did find out anything to let him know what her secrets were.

"Harry" his thoughts were interrupted by Ginny's voice

"Huh" he said still not fully aware what was going on

"I was asking you if you were ok you just stopped kissing me and you had this weird look in your eye" Ginny said moving away from him

"Oh sorry it was nothing" Harry shook away the memories and pulled Ginny back towards him kissing her

"Wow I haven't seen a kiss like that one since Lily and James" a voice spoke softly.

Both Harry and Ginny just froze. Harry knew that voice but it couldn't be he wasn't supposed to come back. 

"You heard it to Harry" Ginny whispered in his ear.

Harry could only nodded back to her

"Hello is any home," the voice said again louder.

Harry stepped off the bed and headed towards the window where the voice was but he couldn't see the man the darkness enloped him. The man by the window jumped off the still and walked towards Harry 

"Glad I'm back?" the man said

Harry couldn't believe it wouldn't believe it. The man was his godfather Sirius!

Ok I know its short but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger.  Longer chapters later (I hope)


	4. Explaining

Disclaimer: ah man I still own nothing (ok well I don't own the characters the plot is mine)

A/N thanks for the reviews I will keep writing for as long as I can or at least until the story ends now back to the story 

NOTE: THE ITALICS THAT ARE NOT BOLD IS SIRIUS'S SINGING 

Chapter 4: Explaining

"Sirius how …I mean …you can't." Harry was at a loss for words

"Calm down Harry let me explain" Sirius spoke calmly "Harry yes I was dead but I never went to heaven nor hell I was in between "doomed" to roam in no mans land forever I didn't know why then this voice started talking to me one day telling me I had to go back to finish what I was pit here to. I thought I did I watched you as long as I could and tried to guide and take care of you which I did but I guess that wasn't enough so here I am but Harry don't get used to it I'm only here till my jobs done then I am gone again"

Harry couldn't speak he couldn't believe it Sirius was back not for forever but it was better than nothing.

"But" Harry asked, " Why couldn't you answer the mirror hmm."

Sirius held up a broken mirror. Harry just nodded to himself and finally he could no longer hold it in. In an instant Harry was hugging Sirius on the verge of tears. Ginny just stood by Harry's bed astounded silent tears running down her cheeks not just cause she was happy Sirius was back but that Harry had regained a piece of him that had been missing since Sirius's death a piece of happiness.

"my god" Sirius said breaking away from Harry "she looks just like Lily except for the eyes of course betcha she can sing just like her two did you know that Harry your mother's voice made th tiny hairs in back stand up she was the best in the world and there was this once special song she sang just for me try and sing it Ginny please try to sing look deep inside yourself, me, and Harry do it close your eyes concentrate" Sirius was so close to her she could feel his hot breath but she did as told and she could feel it a song that wanted to come bursting out of her and she let it.

The moment she started to sing it was exceptional. Beautiful. Amazing. The most lovliest and the best in the world.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**

**_Leading you down into my core where_**_ **I've become so numb**_

**_Without a soul _**

**_My spririts sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home_**

****

Wake me up Wake me up inside I can't wake up Wake me up inside Save me Call my name and save me from the dark Wake me up Bid my blood to run I can't wake up Before I come undone Save me****

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

****

**_Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me_**

**_Breathe into me and make me real_**

**_Bring me to life_**

****

Wake me up **Wake me up inside** I can't wake up **Wake me up inside** Save me **Call my name and save me from the dark** Wake me up Bid my blood to run I can't wake up Before I come undone Save me Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life I've been living a lie there's nothing inside Bring me to life 

****

**_Frozen inside without you touch _**

**_Without your love darling_**

**_Only you are the life among the dead_**

****

All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see 

_Kept in the dark but you were never in front of me_

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems 

**_ I've got to open my eyes to everything_**

****

Without a thought 

_Without a voice _

_Without a soul don't let me die here_

_ there must be something wrong_

Bring me to life 

****

Wake me up Wake me up inside I can't wake up **Wake me up inside** Save me **Call my name and save me from the dark** Wake me up Bid my blood to run I can't wake up Before I come undone Save me Save me from the nothing I've become 

****

**_Bring me to life_**

I've been living a lie there's nothing in side Bring me to life 

Ginny couldn't take her eyes off of Sirius. What was that song? How did she know it? What was it about? Apparently Harry had the same thoughts

"Sirius" Harry said walking up to the two "please explain NOW"

Sirius took his gaze off Ginny and turned towards Harry and told him "I knew Lily very well I knew her deepest secrets there was a time when she was queit depressed and she didn't want James to know about it so she came to me for help she told me she liked singing so I told her to sing from her heart and soul and well that came out yes I sang in it to because I was a part of her heart and I was there what it means is she's lost and wants the man she loves to help her but he's also lost in the dark and feels he is just like her therefore can't help her no matter how hard or how long she pleads its to late you were able to sing Ginny because Harry who love for you is like James's love for Lily and vis versa I was able to play a key in it because my strong connection to you both do you understand"

Once again Harry and Ginny were left speechless. As Sirius grabbed both there hands and put them together he said "you two are just like Lily and James and you two need each other in different ways don't ever forget that ever you hear me now I must go to Dumbledoor to ask him a few questions you two stay here don't you to dare do THAT while I'm gone and Harry I want to talk to you later ok?" he left with one quick motion and soon Harry and Ginny found themselves on the bed again kissing passionately. Ginny hand were in Harry's hair while his worked on her bra strap and soon they had forgotten all about Sirius and his telling them not to do THAT while he was gone.

Well huh do you all like so far review to let me know interesting twist huh just wait it gets more intersting

****

  


	5. Wonderment

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters at all DARN!!!

A/N I hope you all understand this story if not tell me I will try to explain it then ok 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Wonderment

Sirius walked down the hallway he was extremely tired and couldn't wait to get to bed in his private room at Hogwarts but first he had to talk to Harry. Dumbledoor had put a spell on Sirius so that to other students he would look like a normal kid in the halls but to people who actually knew him like Harry and Ron he would like himself. Sirius said the password to the fat lady and walked in the common room looking around he saw plenty of people he didn't know some he did he even spotted Ron and Hermione but didn't bother them since they seemed pretty indulged with each others lips. He passed by them and went to the boy's dorm where Harry was.

Harry lay his arm over Ginny how he loved her soft skin. Her beauty was something wonderful since it was also natural. He pulled one of her red curly strands of hair out of her face she was amazing in more than one place. Just closing his eyes again Harry heard someone walk in to the dorm he tried to ignore but he was worried that it was Ron. The footsteps got closer to him then the curtain around his bed was pulled open and boy it sure wasn't Ron. Harry was staring at Sirius and the longer they stared the more angry and upset Sirius looked.

"Wake up Ginny" Sirius said in a quiet voice 

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He turned over towards Ginny and kissed her on the nose then trailed his lips down to hers and immediately she woke kissing Harry back but he broke it before it got to far. When Ginny looked at him confused Harry jerked his head towards Sirius holding Ginny's clothes. Ginny quickly grasped the covers that were already covering her.

"Put your clothes on" Sirius said handing Ginny her clothes " you to Harry"

"Umm Sirius" Ginny spoke not looking at him

"Oh right" he said as he turned away from them.

Harry and Ginny quickly threw on their clothes and fixed up their hair. When they were done Sirius came back over but didn't talk to them he only looked very disappointed. 

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING" he suddenly screamed making both Harry and Ginny jump "DOING SOMETHING I SPECFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO AND WITHOUT PROTECTION I BET DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS HMM MORE DANGEROUS THAN YOU THINK DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT EVER HAVE SEX AGAIN UNTIL YOU ARE MARRIED AND OUT OF SCHOOL."

As Harry and Ginny nodded (cause they were speechless) Harry wondered when Sirius turned into such a parent an adult it didn't seem right Sirius had never really yelled at Harry before and when Sirius saw their faces he spoke again this time more calmly and quieter

"You two are just like Lily and James and you both know that they had a special love like no other and the way you to act it seems you have got even more power than those two let me explain better you two have got so much true love for each other and you were meant to be most wizards never find their real soul mates but you two have to you have got this special connection special power its really hard to explain but doing what you guys were doing well Ginny you are a really easy target to get pregnant in the wizarding world it doesn't just take sex to make a baby but the two lovers LOVE for each other I'm sorry Ginny but it just might be to late."

As Sirius just stood there looking at Harry and Ginny they looked very worried but was there also a bit of joy and happiness he also saw in them?

COULD Ginny be pregnant? Can they handle it if she is? What's this special power? So many questions…

Anther cliffhanger will not really but oh well chapter 6 will be up soon  by TrueLoveInc.


	6. With our luck

Ok here we go Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

A/N thanks for all the review I am glad people enjoy this story since it is my first so ON WITH THE SHOW oh by the way to someone who wanted to know Harry is seventeen while Ginny is sixteen

Chapter 6: with our luck

It had been a couple of weeks since Sirius had yelled at Harry and Ginny. Since then Sirius found place to live outside of Hogwarts and Ron and Harry hung out a lot more things were back to normal (oh and the two lovers didn't have sex since then either but they did do some dirty snogging. J) Also Harry and Ginny forgot all about the fact that Ginny could be pregnant. 

Harry and Ron walked down to the Great Hall together while the girls promised to meet them there. Since they were hanging out a lot more Harry had to promise not to tell Ron about what they did or are planning to do and Ron had to promise the same he couldn't talk about Hermione in ways Harry never wanted to hear but as usual Ron still talked about Hermione all the time so Harry just usually tuned Ron out and then he had time to think. Harry was just walking not listing to Ron (except he was talking about qudditch not Hermione for once) when BAM! Harry smacked his right into the doors leading into the Great Hall. Ron only laughed and helped Harry up cause the hit had knocked him off his feet. As they sat down Harry decided it had become dangerous to wander into his own thoughts who knows what could happen next he really didn't want mashed potatoes up his nose or a fork in his eye. Harry was a bout to take his first bite when Hermione came and sat down across from Harry… without Ginny. 

"Where's Ginny" Harry asked forgetting about his dinner

"She went to madam Pomfrey she wasn't feeling well throwing up a lot so I promised after dinner we would go check on her" Hermione said loading up her plate

" I should go now" Harry replied throwing his fork down

"No eat first ok," Hermione said in her I'm-not-kidding-tone.

Of course Harry no longer felt like eating and spent dinner just moving his food around his plate with his fork. It seemed like forever before both Hermione and Ron declared that they were done. Harry almost ran all the way to the infirmary Hermione and Ron dawdling behind him. When Harry finally bolted through the door only to find Dumbledoor and Pomfrey talking quietly until they noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

"There you come with me," Madam Pomfrey told them while she led them to where Ginny was laying

"We have some issues to discuss" Dumbledoor spoke up behind them all

Harry didn't know he could be so confused what the hell they were they talking about?

"What's wrong with Ginny" he blurted out

"Nothing to serious" Madam Pomfrey spoke in a hushed voice, as they got nearer

When they finally reached where Ginny was lying they saw her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Before even asking what was wrong (not that he had the chance to) Harry just hugged the still crying Ginny her tears seeping into his shirt. They had only been in this position once before and that was when Ginny was seriously upset. Ginny wouldn't take her face away from Harry's shirt as she mumbled something to him. Harry could just make out an I'm sorry in what ever she was saying. Finally Harry lifted her face from his chest he didn't even need to ask what was wrong his eyes said it all but Ginny couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't even want to believe it this was defiantly not happing.

"Ginny she's well how do I put this pregnant" Madam Pomfrey said quietly

Everyone in the room froze (except Dumbledoor) Harry couldn't believe it. Sirius was right. Ginny just sobbed even harder her whole body was shaking. All Harry could do was hold her tighter. He would never let her go again. Even despite Harry's fear and amazement at the moment he couldn't help braking out a smile. Everyone noticed the smile on Harry's face but they couldn't believe it! Why was he smiling? No one could move yet all were still in shock especially Ron. His little sister only 16 was going to have a baby oh no no no not his little sister. 

"Well I do believe we have some things to discuss" Dumbledoor said with that familiar twinkle in his eye

"Right" Harry said "but I don't think this is the best time"

"No its not the best its perfect" Dumbledoor said nonchantly "Ginny we will notify your parents in the morning and you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be sharing your own place in this castle this will be so other students don't catch on also I will put a spell on you Ginny so to other students you look absolutely normal but to people such as Harry and Ron you will look like your true self it's just like the spell I put on Sirius now will you please excuse me and Madam Pomfrey for a moment thank you."

The four walked slowly out of the infirmary. Finally Ron spoke

"Congrats Gin I didn't think I would say it will you were in school or before you were married but.."

"Your not mad" Ginny asked dumbfounded

"No not a much as mum will be though plus I get my own room because of you two" everyone laughed 

"I will take care of you forever Ginny I will never stop loving you ever" Harry said pulling Ginny towards him

"Yea I guess it wont be to bad" Ginny sniffed she had stopped crying.

At that moment Dumbledoor came out and walked towards them. Gesturing he said "shall I show you your knew quarters you stuff has already been moved"

They all nodded and followed him down what seemed a million hallways and finally they reached a deserted hallway that had two huge doors in it. Dumbledoor opened both revealing what looked like a small house within the school

"It has four bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a living room with fire place, a hut tub, and a rather large kitchen oh and it also has something I put in for personal enjoyment … a karaoke machine." Dumbledoor explained his eyebrows raising with each word.

"Its great" Harry and Ginny said together looking at all the furniture

"Yea" Hermione agreed walking up a flight of stairs that led to two of the bedrooms

"Well I must be going now oh and the password for the doors to unlock is lemon drops," Dumbledoor said quietly and everyone laughed.

Ron had followed Hermione up one staircase while Harry and Ginny took the other on leading in the opposite direction. As Harry opened the door to one of the bedrooms he immediately saw tons of posters featuring Qudditch teams and when Ginny opened the room next to Harry's she saw it nearly looked like a library. They looked at each other and then went across the hallway towards the others rooms. Halfway there they met up with Ron and Hermione passing by them they quickly muttered there I'm sorrys' and went to their own rooms. Harry liked his better than Ron's while Ron did have things Harry liked he did enjoy his room better it had posters of famous wizards as well as pictures of all the maurders and Dumbledoor but the one he like the most was picture of hi mum and dad hugging each other when they were probably Harry's age and next to it hung a picture of him and Ginny hugging._ Wow _he thought _we do look alike a lot alike._ Harry slipped of his clothes leaving him standing in only his boxers and while his was digging around for his P.J.s someone ran a finger down his back. Whipping around Harry came face to face with his lover Ginny. She her hair tied into a loose messy bun and she was wearing a skimpy tank top with short shorts topped of with her sweet sexy smile.

"I like you just like this" she said running her finger down his chest 

"Were not going to do that tonight Gin" Harry said turning around and climbing into his queen sized bed

"I know" Ginny said walking around to the other side and climbing in next to him " I just don't want to be alone tonight"

Harry pulled her closer towards him so there was no space between them and Ginny had her arm around him.

"Harry" she asked " would you sing me and our baby to sleep"

Harry was a little taken aback by this but he nodded to her.

" I don't know why but I can remember a lullaby my parents sang to me when I was a baby"

Ginny snuggled into Harry as he sang

Goodnight, goodnight sweet baby The world has more for you  Than it seems Good night good night Let the moonlight take the lid off you dreams 

**_We took a flight in the middle of the night _**

**_From one tiny place to anther_**

**_And my parents they remained_**

**_At the shack with Lorraine_**

**_And my aunt and my grandpa and bother_**

**_We walked past the tarmac_**

**_And boarded the craft _**

**_The rain had me chilled to the bones_**

**_Just the three of us took flight that night _**

**_Uncle Richard, me and James Earl Jones _**

****

Ginny smiled up at Harry (she had no idea he could sing so well) and closed her eyes as she slowly fell asleep

And the pilot he gave me a blanket And the tall dark man sang to me in rich deep tones 

****

**_Goodnight, goodnight sweet baby_**

**_The world has more for you _**

**_Than it seems_**

**_Goodnight, goodnight_**

**_Let the moonlight take the lid off your dreams_**

****

Harry snuggled into the now sleeping Ginny humming the lullaby once more hoping that he would never again forget it

Ok so this chap was a bit longer COMING SOON: **_THE ATTACK OF THE WEASLEYS _he he r+r plez**

****

**** 


	7. The attack of the Weasley's

Disclaimer: yea, yea I know I don't own the characters (well now that's not entirely true I own the unborn baby ok so maybe I don't) now i'm confused!!!!

A/N thanks to all my reviews I love you and a special shout out to NoParking21 your so cool lol thanks girl oh and I'm sorry it took me longer to post this I have got a mental block and I've been sick with a cold so I have been sleeping and sneezing a lot lately

Chapter 7: the Attack of the Weasley's

Ginny was awakened by a loud slam of a door. She jerked upward and looked around listening carefully only hearing Harry's rhythmic breathing. When she was just about to go back to sleep she heard a familiar female voice shout "Ginny where are you come down here NOW," it was her mother. Harry started to stir as Ginny went to the door.

"Where are you going," he asked her.

"My mum's here Harry," Ginny shot at him.

"Shit," he cried throwing himself out of bed.

Both ran to the staircase and looked down into the living room. As Harry and Ginny walked quietly down the stairs they felt suddenly cold in their quite revealing clothes. Not only was Mrs. Weasley there but so was Mr. Weasley and Professor Dumbledoor. 

"Ginny explain yourself now" Mrs. Weasley spat

"I'm so disappointed in you" Mr. Weasley shot in and this started a question war

"How could you"? 

"Did he force you"?

"Are you two getting married"?

"Why did you feel neglected"?

"STOP," both Harry and Ginny screamed in union.

"You" Mrs.Weasley said angrily pulling Harry far away from Ginny as she could "stay away from my daughter FOREVER" 

"No," Ginny cried from the other side of the room

"Come home with us dear we can home school and you can stay away from that dirty boy I used to think of as a son," Mrs. Weasley stood between them.

"He's not dirty and even if he was I would still love him as much as I do now," Ginny yelled at her mother.

"Please Mrs. Weasley don't do this please I love Ginny I will take care of her I promise,"

Harry pleaded with Mrs. Weasley.

"You, shut up," Harry heard behind him.

Spinning around Harry saw Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie standing behind them despite the serious voice they had used all of them were smiling.

"You know what this means don't you," Fred asked using a very serious tone.

"You're going to kill me," Harry squeaked out

"No that's mum's job we get to throw you and Ginny a huge party," George shouted in Harry's face.

"And right here looks great," Bill said happily "oh look they've got karaoke machine awesome."

"Wow that sound great one problem," Harry spoke quietly.

But Harry didn't get to explain because while Fred and George checked their house out bill and Charlie were talking to Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. In the mist of it all Ginny ran over to Harry and he only noticed when Ginny's body collided with his nearly making him fall of his feet. They smiled and kissed each other both knowing this was going to be a great experience.

Harry sat under a large tree by the lake. It was just him and his thoughts for now. It had taken a couple hours but they had finally got Mrs. Weasley to clam down and go home they also were able to set a party date for two weeks from now. As Ginny and Hermione worked to make the place homier Ron went to take a nap (he claimed to have been not feeling very well but everyone knew he was just lazy) while Harry went for a walk. He didn't know exactly how long he had been under the tree but he knew it had been a couple hours. Harry closed his eyes as raindrop hit his nose. He looked around noticing the light drizzle was becoming heavier than ever yet it didn't bring Harry's happy spirits down. No infract Harry was surprised of what he did next. As Harry got up from under the tree he walked away from the school rather than to it and he began to _sing._

Do lo do doddi do le do doddi do le do doodi do le do I'm singing in the rain Just singing in the rain 

**_What a glorious feeling _**

**_I'm happy again_**

**_I'm laughing at clouds so high up above _**

**_The suns in my heart and I'm ready for love_**

**_Let the stormy clouds chase _**

**_Everyone from the place_**

**_Come on with the rain_**

**_I've a smile on face_**

**_I'll walk down the lane_**

**_With a happy refrain_**

**_Just singing, singing in the rain_**

****

**_Dancing in the rain_**

**_La de a da da de e da_**

****

**_I'm happy again_**

****

**_I'm singing and dancing in the rain_**

****

Harry turned back towards the school with a spring in step every now and then splashing in puddles and having a heck of a good time getting wet. As he climbed the stairs to the school humming the tune walking normally again he sang one more time.

I'm dancing and singing in the rain 

And with that he walked into the school. Soaking wet.

As Harry walked into his home (now looking more comfey thanks to the girls) he felt he had not only a knack for singing but for songwriting as well. Harry didn't bother reading the note on the table telling him about dinner instead he head upstairs to the comfort of his room. When he got there he found Ginny in her nightgown asleep in his bed. Harry removed his clothes and climbed into bed careful not to wake Ginny. He had to admit the he was still amazed that there love had made a child, that he was going to be a father but as much as he was surprised he was not scared at all. No was indeed happy to say the least happy and confident. Harry slept comfortably that night dreaming of the perfect song for love. His angel(s.)

READERS AND REVIEWS I NEED YOUR HELP I DON'T KNOW WEATHER TO GO THROUGH Ginny's PREGNANCY SLOWLY OR SHOULD I JUST SKIM THROUGH IT HELP ME DECIDE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH ~ TRUE LOVE INC.

 Yea I know longer I try to be quick in postings and longer to but I am not super woman plus I don't want TOO much to happen in one chapter. 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: so well I don't own the characters but I own the plot so ha on J.K. Rowling

A/N so I decided to skip through the months but still hitting the most important details ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

And we skipped 2 months leaving Ginny at 4 months  

But first to all my reviewers (thank you so much for doing that) I have a question and anther poll. 

Question: Should Harry and Ginny go for it again (you know have sex) since it is impossible for the baby to be harmed or anything else to happen. TELL ME!!!

Poll: baby names for Harry and Ginny's child(s) 

Girls

~~~

Amelia 

Anneleise

Katie

April

Juni

May

Emma

Emily

Becky or Becca

Erin

Cheri

Nini

Serena

Ray

Amy

Nina 

Nona

Boys

~~~

Eric 

Edward

Josh

Mark

Tom

Travis

Ben

Daniel

Ron (he he)

James

Jack

Harry Jr. (no, no don't vote for this one!! It was just a joke I don't like Jr.'s)

Elijah

Billy

Joel

This is a short chapie so sorry! L

Chapter 8: the sweet and sour smells

Harry rolled over in bed he could smell Ginny's shampoo, it was as always, mixed berries. As Harry tried to fall back asleep a nosy alarm rang next to him. Harry jumped up and looked at his clock next to the bed 8:00 A.M. Ginny who also was awaken by the alarm climbed over next to Harry.

"Mondays are always the worst," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah they are… I wonder how many classes I can sleep through," Harry chuckled.

"Mmm I don't want to get up," Ginny said smoothly moving herself onto Harry's lap and looking at him. 

"Don't give me that look you still have to go to classes my dear no matter what," Harry smiled at her.

"Aww Harry do I hafta?" Ginny whined at him.

"Yes you do go get dressed," Harry, said pushing her off of his lap.

Ginny sauntered over to her closet and rummaged till she found her school uniform and robe. As she put it on she pouted to herself in the mirror. 

"Harry do you think I still look pretty," she asked walking towards him.

"As beautiful as you ever did," Harry said pulling on his robe "now hurry up or will be late for breakfast and I'm hungry."

"Ok, ok," Ginny smiled walking to the door.

Harry followed her out of the room and to the Great Hall. As Ginny looked at the food around he she picked out only a few things she never was a big eater and didn't want people to notice a change in her. Every time she thought about her being pregnant she felt like she was going to vomit (and sometimes she did.) Harry made her feel a little better but she still worried a lot I mean it wasn't even her last year of school! How was she going to pull this off? Harry gave her a nudge and looked at her in a worried sort of way. _Don't look at me like that you prat _she thought _your not pregnant you don't have to hide anything all you have to is smile and say I look nice. _Apparently Ginny must have given Harry a really dirty look for he quickly turned back to his plate. _I really don't want to go to classes to maybe if I talk to Dumbledoor he can help he's been so nice this while…_

"Ginny," she heard a voice but tried to ignore it "Ginny,"

"What," she snapped as she looked up at…

"SIRIUS," both her and Harry said.

Sirius just smiled slyly.

"Ginny I need to talk to you," Sirius said more seriously.

"Ok," Ginny said getting up and Harry started to also but Sirius stopped him

"Not you just Ginny"

Harry watched Sirius walk out with Ginny arm in arm.

Ha ha I am evil leaving you at this point so if you could all REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW NOW NOW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Month 6

Disclaimer: grrr I still own lots of stuff like the character thanks a lot J.K. Rowling (I have to ask you all wasn't the fifth book a little upsetting?)

So I guess I should say I need more votes for baby names but i'm not going to list them all again you can just go back to chapter 8 and read them again mhuhahahahah

Chapter 9(wow): month 6

It was two months since Ginny had talked to Sirius although he didn't have much to say (yes he did tell her "I told you so") and she didn't really listen to him cause she was awful grumpy that day. Since then Ginny hadn't brightened her mood much and she felt bad about it. To often she would snap at Ron, Hermione, her classmates, and worst of all Harry. Most nights they slept in different beds in different rooms. While Ginny slept almost peacefully Harry was the opposite. Not only did he worry bout Ginny but also nightmares filled his dreams and they weren't always about Tom Riddle. He wished he and Ginny didn't have problems especially now, he wished she would hum or sing in her dove soft voice again. Harry always felt he could conquer the world with Ginny now he couldn't conquer his dreams. Sometimes late at night he would put himself to sleep with his parents lullaby. 

Harry trudged out of his bed on Saturday. _Thank god it's the weekend _Harry thought_ I really couldn't stand any more classes of course now I get a whole day of Ginny._

"Morning Gin how are you feeling today?" Harry asked groggily.

'What's that supposed to mean," Ginny retorted not looking at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all sorry," Harry replied sadly.

"I'm going for a walk, your breakfast is on the counter it's hot, oh and I tuned your guitar you know one of these days I want to hear one of your songs ok," Ginny smiled at him"

"Thank you," Harry answered watching what he said.

"Bye," Ginny said walking out of the door.

"Bye," Harry said back when the door closed.

Forgetting breakfast Harry walked over to his guitar. He had gotten it 4 months ago and he was really good at it. Unfortually he could never tune it so Ginny always did. He picked it up and started playing a song he wrote 

This may be the last thing that I write for long Can you hear me smiling when I sing this song, for you and only you 

****

**_As I leave will you be someone to say goodbye_**

**_As I leave will you be someone to wipe your eye_**

**_My foot is out the door and you can't stop me now_**

****

**_You wanted the best, it wasn't me, will you give it back_**

**_Now I'll take the lead, when there no more room to make it grow_**

**_See you again, you'll pretend you naïve, is this what you want _**

**_Is this what you need, how you end up let me know_**

****

**_As I go remember all the simple things you know_**

**_My mind is just a crutch and I still hope that you will miss me when I'm gone _**

**_This is the last song_**

****

**_The hearts start breaking _**

**_As the year is gone_**

**_The dreams beginning _**

**_As the time rolls on_**

**_It seems so surreal, now I sing it_**

**_Somehow I knew that it would be this way_**

**_Somehow I knew that it would slowly fade _**

**_Now I am gone, just try and stop me now_**

****

**_You wanted the best, it wasn't me, will you give it back_**

**_Now I'll take the lead, when there's no more room to make it grow_**

**_See you again, you'll pretend you naïve, is this what you want _**

**_Is this what you need, how you end up let me know_**

****

**_As I go remember all the simple things you know_**

**_My mind is just a crutch and I still hope that you will miss me when I'm gone _**

**_This is the last song_**

****

**_Will you need me now, you'll find a way_**

**_You want it too, I want it too_**

****

**_As I go remember all the simple things you know_**

**_My mind is just a crutch and I still hope that you will miss me when I'm gone _**

**_This is the last song_**

****

**_As I go remember all the simple things you know_**

**_My mind is just a crutch and I still hope that you will miss me when I'm gone _**

**_This is the last song_**

Ginny walked in the halls alone. Sometimes she believed that Harry didn't understand her. She hated it when she spat and yelled at Harry when he didn't even do anything. Once again the feeling that she never wanted this baby came up again. _It's your fault you stupid baby _she thought _you mess with my body and my emotional side. _Ginny had never been al that popular but now she was a total outcast and she knew. 

I don't know if you can hear me 

_Or even if your there_

_I don't if you will listen _

_To a humble prayer_

_They tell me I am just a outcast_

_ I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still I see your face and wonder_

_ Were you once an outcast to_

_God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on earth_

_The lost and forgotten_

_They look to you still_

_God help the outcasts_

_Cause nobody will_

_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I _

_God help the outcasts_

_The poor and down trod_

_I thought we all were children of god_

_I don't know if there's a reason_

_Why some are blessed, some are not_

_Why the few you seem to favor_

_They fear us_

_Flee us_

_Try not to see us_

_God help the outcasts_

_The tattered the torn_

_Seeking an answer _

_To widen your warmth_

_Winds of misfortune _

_Have blown them about_

_You made the outcasts_

_Don't cast them out_

_The poor and unlucky_

_The weak and the odd_

_I thought we all were _

_The children of god_

"God help the outcasts."

After about anther hour of walking Ginny finally decided that night she would run away. She wasn't going to hurt Harry anymore. She wasn't going to be a family disgrace. 

I have to say thanks to all my reviewers and EVANESCENCE, BEN FOLDS, SINGING IN THE RAIN, THE ALL AMERICAN RRJECTS, AND BETTE MILDER FOR LETTING ME USE THEIR SONGS IN THIS STORY HOW DO U LIKE THE SONGS REVIERWERS TELL ME!!!

TANKI TANKI ~~ TRUE LOVE INC. 

****


	10. Running fromto nowhere

Disclaimer: blah I blah don't blah own blah any blah Harry blah stuff blah

AHHH EEK GADS!!! Ok for name voters 

Boy

~~

James seemed to be the most popular but I just think it would be weird for Harry to have a James if that was his fathers name so James will be the middle name as for the first I am stuck between Will and Eric so reviewers and voters VOTE NOW WILL OR ERIC

Girl

~~

Ok so I choose a middle name Patience and for the first name you must VOTE FOR EITHER EMILY, AMELIA, NIKI!

So this is a long chapie that's good right ok on with the story!!!!!

Chapter 10: running from… to nowhere

Ginny looked once again at the clock. Finally it was midnight. Ginny put a few last things in her trunk. She looked around her empty room (except a note on the dresser to Harry) and then down at her trunk. Pointing her wand at it she whispered "_disarnium clotae nature" _and instantly her trunk turned into the size of a pea. Picking up her trunk and stuffing it into her robe pocket she put a hand on her neck feeling for her locket. When she didn't feel it a tiny panic attack hit her. Harry had given her the locket so she could always remember him and their happy times together. She soon remembered though she had left it on Harry's dresser the other night. Creeping into his room Ginny looked over at the dresser and noticed since she left it there Harry had cluttered the top of his dresser with clothes, books, papers, **_letters (?)_** and other unidentified crap. Quietly shuffling though it Ginny couldn't find her locket. Looking over at Harry (with pain in her heart) she threw all of his stuff on to the floor but soundly asleep (for one night at last) Harry didn't wake. Finally after searching what seemed like every inch of the dresser Ginny concluded that Harry must have moved the locket somewhere else but where?

_God damn you Harry _Ginny thought _why do you have to care so much SHIT!!!!_  Ginny looked down at what she had stepped on. _Anther unidentified piece of crap god Harry how much stuff do you own? _Then Ginny spotted it, a small wooden cabinet in which Ginny had once before asked what was in it but Harry refused to tell her he only said that it held some of the most precious things he could ever have in there and that if he could fit Ginny in there that's where she would stay. Even though it was locked Ginny knew where the key was not only had she searched for it and found it but Harry once said it was in the place no one would ever want to go in. His underwear drawer. Both him and Ginny laughed over this for hours (especially when Ginny told him it was her favourite place for more than one reason and one day there wasn't going to anymore room for her in it them she'll just get rid of the underwear). After getting the key and unlocking the drawer Ginny looked at everything in there. A watch, journal, sketchbook, picture, and letter or something to Harry about a ship from his father a book, necklace case (she didn't open it) a camera (with half full film in it) and a …**_key?_** From his mother. But the only thing left was a box yet Ginny's coursity took the better of her. Carefully she opened the box inside was note to Ginny and a clear ring box with most beautiful ring Ginny had ever seen in it, she knew she shouldn't be looking but she couldn't stop herself, the ring had a silver band and held a diamond (not a very big one) in the middle of it and one each side of it held a ruby, sapphire, and emerald. As Harry stirred in his sleep Ginny closed the box and put most of the stuff in. As she put in the last item (sadly cause she hadn't found her locket) she decided to look at the necklace in the case. She opened slowly and smiled at what she saw. A long silver chain with a small heart with an elaborate design and a small keyhole in the middle if it (in which Ginny had never understood the purpose of it) dangled off the chain. She found her locket. Ginny quickly put the locket on and started to head for the door but she turned around and walked back towards the slumbering Harry. 

Ginny ran her had down Harry cheek silent tears now running down her face. Now what Sirius said to her was taking affect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLAHBACK!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you want Sirius," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"For you to listen to me," Sirius said

"Fine," 

"Listen Ginny I saw you and Harry and I have noticed you getting a bit edgy with him, you must be careful Harry is a sensitive person and right now he needs your love more than ever, don't push out please listen to me Harry loves you unconditionally just like James loved Lily, you can't push him away anymore accept the fact that you two are meant for each other, love him, love helps him and the baby even yourself"

"Yeah, yeah ok Sirius I get the picture," Ginny said rolling her eyes she was defiantly not in the mood right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably her body shaking with the sobs. What had she done to Harry? Looking at him more closely she saw he had thinned a little bit and he looked much paler and it didn't help with his jet-black hair hanging over his face with dark circles under his eyes. Ginny was crying so hard now that she didn't even notice Harry stir and wake until he took her hands from her face. Through the tears Ginny could see worry in his face and eyes. 

"Ginny," he said quietly "what's the matter."

"I (sob) am (sob) so (sob) sorry (sob, sob, sob, sniffle, sob)," Ginny choked out

"About what," Harry asked looking quite confused and worried

"I couldn't do it Harry I just couldn't," Ginny body still was shacking and racked from tears.

"Sshh," Harry spoke soothingly pulling Ginny into a tight hug he could feel her wet face against his chest "now Ginny couldn't do what, shh, its ok why are you wearing your cloak?"

"I didn't want to burden your life Harry," Ginny said pulling away from him and looking him in the eyes "I didn't think you wanted to be a father yet."

"Your crazy"

"Huh"

"Ginny, I have never had a family like yours it's what I desire most yes I admit it is soon but I am so happy I have you and know a child"

"Well you'll have to wait 3 more months for the child Harry"

"Yes your right, but I have you now."

Harry leaned over into Ginny kissing her deeply and passoinalty. Looking to deepen the kiss Harry ran his tongue across Ginny's lips looking for an entrance and of course she let him in, in a instant. Harry removed her cloak and her vest. Pulling away from her for a moment Harry went and grabbed a pair of his boxers and a shirt. He handed them to Ginny and she quickly put them and climbed back into the bed next to Harry kissing his neck. She ran her tongue up his jaw line and made a little nibble on his ear. She could feel Harry's muscles tense as she ran a finger down his spine. It was his special spot; just one touch is all it took. But Ginny was back to neck now more interested in giving him a hicky then anything else at the moment. Ginny trailed kisses along his neck and to his lips as she climbed on top of him. Playing with him a little she would kiss his nose then chin and back to nose. Finally Harry caught her lips and he pulled her into passionate kiss. This time it was his turn to kiss the neck and give the hicky. Ginny rolled back over next to him and curled up in his arms. She was really tired after crying so much. She could hear Harry sigh and his breath became deeper and more evenly. Ginny licked her lips once more remembering the taste of Harry before she fell into a deep slumber thinking of how wonderful Harry was (and how tasteful he was, not to mention the hicky ;)

Ginny woke up earlier than she usually did. Ginny sighed she had to sleep on her back now and was not used to it so she had quite a hard time sleeping although it was better with Harry there. Ginny turned her head towards him and spotted the hicky she had given him the other night. She also noticed how lucky she was. Harry was the perfect man for her, he was everything she wanted. Harry was one of those people who had the softer features not like most guys who held sharp "manly" features. He had soft eyes that seemed perfectly shaped and the bridge of his nose curved in (not like most guys whose noses curve outward) and it wasn't pointy at all. Finally she looked at his lips (which were to die for) his bottom lip was a little thicker than his top lip (but not to thick) and his lips had shape to them and Ginny realized that if Harry was a girl he (she actually) would be the envy of the school perfect features and he had this dimple thing going on. Ginny wondered if she needed to think about his body. Every inch of it was wonderful (even his magic wand he he ;) J His arms had muscle but not to much at all. Harry had always been a lean person, no matter how much he ate he never gained weight, Ginny also loved Harry's chest (yea I know it sounds funny) he had a toned chest that was really smooth. Unlike Ginny's brothers who always seemed to have a hairy chest (Ginny could remember them working in the yard without their shirts on even ron already had hair on his chest) Harry's chest was just skin and Ginny liked that. Last of all Ginny loved Harry's hair, it was never neat and it seemed that each strand wasn't the same length anymore which Ginny loved that scruffy look. Ginny brushed her lips against Harry's and then kissed him. His eyes fluttered open with a smile. 

"Did you sleep well," he asked.

"Very uncomfortable," Ginny sighed.

"To bad at least you have the day to rest," Harry smiled

"No I don't its Monday,"

"I had a little talk with Dumbledoor he said you can stay here for a couple moths before and after the baby is born you can work on your school work here,"

"Really,"

"Yep,"

Ginny leaned over and gave Harry a deep passionate kiss. Finally she didn't have walk the halls feeling like everyone knew but she knew they didn't. She couldn't believe that yesterday she was going to run away. As she and Harry got up and went downstairs for some breakfast Ginny brought up a subject that they had totally forgot about.

"Harry," she said quietly

"Yes," he answered still looking at the Daily Prophet.

"Um, have you ever thought of what were going to name the baby," Ginny asked her voice cracking a but.

"Sometimes," Harry said putting the paper aside "have you"? 

Ginny nodded "what do you think"

"Well for a boy I have always been fond of Eric and for a girl Amelia" Harry smiled at her "you?"

"Well I thought you would choose James for a boy actually"

"No I thought it would be kind of weird you know maybe as a middle name but not as a first"

"Oh ok then well I was thinking for a boy Will and for a girl Niki maybe Emily," 

Harry walked over by Ginny and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered, "were going to have a heck of a time deciding huh?"

Ginny nodded in agreement. The nest couple of months were going to be quite delightful.

 Sorry I lied about it being a long chapter but I quickly changed my mind while writing it so it turned out differently than what I expected. So sorry again lcl (longer chapter later)  


	11. the birth

Disclaimer: yeah we all know I don't own anything hp 

Thank you to all my reviewers I took your vote seriously. I hope you all like this chapter since it is important. Please note that this is Harry's seventh year I have not yet decided weather or not Tom Riddle is gone also note that I will explain some things from earlier in the story (including Ginny's appearance as a tiger)

Chapter: 11 the birth

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Disgusted at what he saw Harry turned and flopped down on his bed. He was so tired it was hard to explain, taking care of a pregnant woman was not easy. Just as Harry had closed his eyes he felt someone else climb into the bed. Harry pretended to be asleep because the last thing he wanted right now was to be awake. It seemed though, that his sleeping partner was also extremely tired for they had disturbed Harry in any way. With that, the two fell into, what they hoped, a long deep slumber.

                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron turned over in his bed. He wished he could sleep all day. Groggily he walked downstairs to his girlfriend Hermione who was eating what smelled like a delicious breakfast.

"Morning," Ron said nearly drooling over the yummy smells.

"Morning have you seen Harry or Ginny at all," Hermione spoke softly.

"No why?"

"I don't know they weren't here this morning and they left no note,"

"Do you really care," Ron said while chewing on a piece of toast he stole from Hermione.

"Yea I do they-,"

But a knocking at the door interrupted Hermione. When they opened it they jumped back at what they saw. Dumbledoor stood there with a blue silver robe on and the biggest smile Ron or Hermione had ever seen.

"What is it," Hermione gasped

"Ginny had the baby, late last night she's still in the infirmary care to see her?"

As Ron and Hermione entered a secluded part of infirmary they saw Harry and Ginny each holding a baby.

"**_Twins_**," Hermione and Ron exclaimed at once.

"Yea," Harry said, "care to see them."

"This is William James Potter," Harry said as Ron came over by him.

"And this is Amelia Nicole Potter," Ginny said as Hermione came over by her.

"Gosh, Harry he's so small I mean he's like a mini you he's got the green eyes and black hair," Ron said in awe.

"Would you like to hold him," Harry asked.

"No,"

"It wasn't a question,"

"Alright then," Ron said carefully taking the small baby in his arms "I can't believe you're a father Harry"

"You can't, try being me," Harry chuckled

"Oh Ginny can I hold her," Hermione suddenly spat out.

"Of course," Ginny said handing Amelia to Hermione "she's got Harry's eyes but she's my face and the famous Weasley hair."

"Has mum been by yet," Ron asked quietly.

"Yea you're the last," Ginny sighed

"Gin, you look really tired why don't you take a nap,"

"Ok," Ginny yawned closing her eyes.

At that moment Dumbledoor came into the room.

"Harry May I speak to you," he spoke seriously.

"Yes," Harry said following him out of the room Dumbledoor was hardly ever serious around him. What was going on? "What is it Professor, what's the matter?"

"Its Ginny,"

 Arrg and there I leave it what do you think any comments questions or ideas you must review to tell me. 


	12. Disscusions with Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter (are you happy yet?)

Hmm nothing to say as of now 

Chapter: 12 Discussions with Harry 

Harry stood there in complete shock. What was wrong with Ginny? _Nothing _Harry told himself _Ginny's fine she's O.K._ still though Harry didn't believe himself. 

"What's wrong with her Professor," Harry asked his voice shaking.

"Well hmm you mean you don't know," Dumbledoor looked at Harry curiously.

"Tell me what," Harry asked more confused than ever.

"Ginny she's ah, well an Aniflame Goddess," Dumbledoor said looking down.

"Professor I never heard of that before," 

"Not many people do it's very rare, not even Ginny's family know,"

"Then h-,"

"Sirius told me the night he came back, he saw her transform,"

"Oh so why are you telling me now,"

"There's two reasons I will give you the shorter one first but before that let me explain what an Aniflame Goddess is, Aniflame was a old term meaning animal fire which also was the soul of a animal, well legend has it that a young Goddess, the Goddess of Nature and Light, one day sold her soul to all the animals in return they gave her a bit of their souls so she had animal fire in her, therefore she had the powers to talk to and transform into any animal. There was also the God she loved to though he was God of Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and above all Love but with great power comes great responsibility. Well long story short they married and children full of different powers good and bad. So Ginny, although I don't know how, happens to have the powers of the Goddess of Nature and Light, therefore making her the new Goddess and you well you are a God Harry,"

"WHAT," again Harry could barley speak from total shock

"Now, now Harry just listen you are the God of True Beliefs (Truth, Beauty, Freedom, Love) but you also have the God of the Underworld in you to, that's why you need Ginny to keep you from becoming the evil you, cause she's the Goddess of Light so together you are neutral, nothing at all, the thing is you children most likely posses these powers as well."

"Was that reason one?"

"Yes reason two is that if you don't stay together the balance between good and evil will be broken so at all costs you _must _stay with Ginny she needs you and you need her she can protect you from all evil even Voldermort, understood?" 

"Yes Professor, no wait I have anther question,"

"What,"

"I'm not sure about being a Auror anymore but I cant change my major now what should I do,"

"Even though your N.E.W.T.S. may excel in that profession it is not the only path there are other jobs to now if you excuse me I must go talk to Ginny,"

 THE END HAHA just kidding lots more to come "the trials of Harry and Ginny" haha more later! J ~ True love Inc.


	13. Authors Note

Author's note: ok I have decided to leave the story to start anther one so SORRY to all you readers maybe you can check out my next story "true hearts tell the truth" again I am really sorry but I felt that this story couldn't go very far anymore if you like I will write anther chapter and a epilogue but you have to tell me to because my schedule has gotten very tight and its hard to find time to write anymore but I need to keep doing it unfourntly not for this story so I guess Coming Up: Why Us? THE END

P.S. "true hearts tell the truth might be rated pg-13 instead.

Love,

True Love Inc.


End file.
